


[podfic] The Pull of You by ladyfloyd

by read by (bluedreaming)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Domestic, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Babble Challenge, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/read%20by
Summary: Daffodils and memories, clouds and water. Chocolate chip pancakes under the sky.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	[podfic] The Pull of You by ladyfloyd

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Pull of You](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/731172) by ladyfloyd. 



> Thank you to [ladyfloyd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfloyd) for permission to create this as part of the event.
> 
> This podfic is in stereo, with Harry's dialogue on one channel, and Draco's on the other. A mild echo effect was used to convey thoughts, and two short segments of music (which do not overlap narration) are included. These were created using the [Figure](https://www.reasonstudios.com/mobile-apps) app on iOS by Reason Studios (Propellerhead).
> 
> I do not yet have a mono-channel version, but if you would like me to make this available for any reason, please let me know (no questions asked).

#### Details

  * **Length:** 02:47 
  * **File type:** MP3 (2.0 MB)



#### Streaming




#### Hosting

  * [Download on Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/the-pull-of-you-by-ladyfloyd-read-by-bluedreaming)



#### Credits

  * **Text:** _The Pull of You_
  * **Author:** ladyfloyd 
  * **Reader:** bluedreaming 
  * **Cover artist:** bluedreaming 
  * **Photo:** [yellow flower inside vase beside wall](https://unsplash.com/photos/WoAa2qAtTVg) by [NordWood Themes](https://unsplash.com/@nordwood) on Unsplash.



**Author's Note:**

> Created for the [drarry discord](https://poxei.tumblr.com/post/633399975146094592) babble challenge for December 2020. The drabble prompt was _tradition_. 
> 
> My [Blanket Statement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678194).


End file.
